


Little Wild Animal (Traducción)

by melh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melh/pseuds/melh
Summary: Derek Hale encuentra un humano salvaje en el territorio de su manada.Se supone que los humanos están extintos.Pero entonces, Stiles está llena de sorpresas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Wild Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904933) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> todos los derechos reservados a DiscontentedWinter yo solo traduzco

Es Cora quien primero olfatea el kit*. Camina unos pasos delante de Derek a través de la Reserva, cuando de repente se detiene y gira, su rostro jodido."Ugh! Zorros apestan! "Entonces ella frunce el ceño. "Espera ... eso es raro." 

Derek levanta la nariz. 

Zorros. Han estado dando vueltas alrededor desde hace semanas. El invierno los ha conducido cerca de la ciudad, y del territorio Hale, de lo que normalmente se atreven a venir. Huelen a almizcle y orina, amargo y picante, y sobrepuesto con los aromas terrosos de los bosques: pino y marga y, hoy, la dulzura de petrichor después de la ducha de esa mañana. A excepción de Cora cierto. Derek puede olerlo también. Algo... diferente. Algo nuevo. Derek no cree que haya olido nada parecido antes, pero hay algo de lo que esta seguro: no es un zorro

Cora le lanza una mirada, y eligen su camino sin palabra bajo el barranco estrecho. En primavera, un arroyo corre a través de el. En invierno, el lecho del río está lleno de rocas y hojas muertas.

Derek oye los zorros antes de verlos; el crujido de las pequeñas patas en las hojas, el susurro de la maleza seca, ramas rompiéndose, y los ladridos de advertencia del paquete advertencia depredadores se aproximan. El destello de una cola roja es suficiente para que los sentidos de Derek se agudicen, su cautela ante el olor poco familiar es superada por una repentina oleada de placer ante la perspectiva de una cacería. El y Cora se accidentan a través del barranco detrás de los zorros, todo el sigilo es olvidado ahora que la cacería ha comenzado. 

Hay cinco de ellos -no, seis- y algo mas también. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de fijarse en el desconocido olor, Derek patina sobre una manta de hojas mojadas. Escucha la risa de Cora ya que casi cae de culo, y le gruñe en respuesta. Esta tentada en cambiar a su forma de lobo, pero Cora sigue en su forma humana, y si se limita delante de ella en cuatro patas lo va a llamar un sucio tramposo. 

Una serie de ladridos frenéticos corto el aire. 

Derek se revuelve hasta el ultimo tramo de la orilla y golpea el suelo corriendo. Sigue a Cora abajo del lecho del arroyo, el accidente cercano de los zorros a través de la maleza les incita a una mayor velocidad. 

Cora salta por encima de un tronco caído. Derek la sigue. 

Por un momento, están los dos congelados en shock.

Seis zorros. Una familia, tal vez. Cuatro adultos y dos crías. Las crías están desacelerando. Tres de los adultos van hacia atrás, la retaguardia, para dar tiempo a las crías para escapar. Pero no están solos. Hay un chico con ellos -un chico- escarbando hasta el lado opuesto de la cama de cala en sus mano, desnudo, sucio, y trabajando en conjunto con los zorros adultos para cuidar a las crías desde la distancia. 

"¿Que demonios?" los ojos de Cora brillan en dorado 

Derek gruñe. La vida salvaje podría no entender las frontera de la manada, pero otros desplazadores seguro como el infierno. Sin embargo, algo no esta del todo bien. Algo todavía huele mal. Derek lo empuja a la parte posterior de su mente. Es algo que puede averiguar el infierno una vez que hayan tratado con el intruso en el territorio Hale. 

Derek y Cora corren hacia la orilla opuesta del rió, los zorros siendo olvidados por ahora. El chico se convirtió en el unico objetivo. Se remueve hasta la orilla, una lluvia de suciedad y hojas muertas que llueve bajo su estela. El esta tratando de mantenerse con los zorros, pero incluso desde esa distancia Derek puede escuchar su áspera respiración, y el gemido de dolor cada vez que pone su peso sobre la pierna izquierda. Esta perdiendo terreno rápidamente.

Derek y Cora llegan a el fácilmente. 

"Este es territorio de la Manada Hale" Cora dice, su labio de arriba en una mueca "Declare su negocio"

El chico sigue intentando trepar hacia arriba, lloriqueando ahora. 

"Hey!" Cora grita.

El chico escarba mas frenético y grita. Derek puede oler la sangre, el dolor y el miedo, cada uno cubriendo el propio olor anormal del niño.

"Hey!" Cora grita de nuevo y se agacha para agarrar al intruso. 

El muchacho se alza, gruñendo y mordiendo a Cora, una cosa salvaje. Derek deja caer sus colmillos y sus garras aparecen, listo para lo que sea que está a punto de cambiar de puesto con el niño. Los dedos de Cora se extienden, sus garras listas para salir, y ella está dibujando el brazo derecho hacia atrás ya, preparado para atacar una vez que el salvaje, le de una apertura. 

Derek mira, pero el chico no cambia. 

No cambia. 

Derek nunca habia visto nada igual. Nunca habia olido nada igual. 

El niño está de pie en posición casi vertical ahora, pero encorvado. Su postura es defensiva, pero esta gruñendo también. Derek vislumbra ojos de color miel desde detrás de una maraña de pelo sucio y enredado. Los dedos del muchacho se cerraron en puños.

Puños. 

Nada que pueda hacer garras haría un puño. 

La postura del muchacho y su gruñido. Él hace un tartamudeo, castañeteo de sonido en la garganta, intercalados con unos quejidos agudos; la gekkering* de un zorro. 

Cora da un paso mas hacia el chico. 

"Cora" Derek dice, su corazón golpeando. 

El niño intenta dar la vuelta, y se tropieza, sus pies enredado en la maleza. Cae fuertemente, y Derek se estremece al oír el golpe de la cabeza del niño contra el suelo. El muchacho lloriquea, y luego sus ojos se voltean en la cabeza y que se ha ido. 

"¿Qué demonios es?" Cora exige, con la frente arrugada en un ceño fruncido. 

Humano, Derek piensa, pero la idea es tan absurda que ni siquiera se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. Mueve la cabeza en su lugar, y toma al niño inconsciente. 

*****

*kit: zorro bebé


	2. Chapter 2

El niño ha estado viviendo con los zorros. Su olor - su hedor - esta impregnado en el. Parece una persona, pero huele como un zorro. Es tan delgado y de piernas largas como un zorro a medio crecer también. 

No puede ser humano. 

No han habido humanos en los últimos veinte años. En ultimo murió en cautiverio en New York. Derek había visto las fotos del hombre. Todos lo hicieron. De acuerdo, hay un montón de teorías conspiratorias por ahí que hablan sobre colonias de humanos que viven salvaje, pero son del mismo tipo de gente que creen en las abducción extraterrestre y el yeti, por lo que Derek nunca creyó esas historias. El quería. Una parte de el ha llorado la humanidad de la misma manera abstracta que ha llorado el dodo - por que matamos cuando podemos salvar tan fácilmente? - pero el nunca creyó realmente que alguno podría estar vivo.

Su tío Peter habla mucho sobre la historia de las civilizaciones, y como los débiles siempre han sido superado por los mas fuertes. Es solo la forma en que las cosas son, el dice, pero Derek se pregunta si es la forma en que las cosas tienen que ser. ¿Que hay de malo con un poco de idealismo? ¿Que hay de malo con pesar que el planeta es lo suficientemente grande para compartirlo con otras criaturas, con otras culturas?

"La humanidad no se ha ido, Derek" Peter le dijo una vez "Solo ha cambiado, se ha buscado hacia afuera y se ha mejorado. Solo le hicimos lo que ellos le hicieron a los neandertales. Venimos de la humanidad, y al final, la superamos. Es la supervivencia del mas apto"

De alguna manera, compartir ADN con una especie extinta no es mucho consuelo. Derek sabe que hace varios cientos de años sus ancestros eran humanos, y la historia humana es su historia también, pero hay algo desgarrador sobre la extinción de una especie entera. Es una perdida irrevocable, sean dodo, neandertales o humanos, pero es una perdida que Derek ha tenido una vida para llegar a un acuerdo. El no esta dispuesto a revisar la historia todavía, no por causa de un intruso salvaje. 

"¡Mama!" Cora grita mientras golpea los escalones del porche. "¡Mama!"

En el momento que Derek llega a la puerta principal, el cuerpo del niño inerte en sus brazos, su madre esta allí para encontrarse con el. 

"¡Derek! ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Quien e-" los ojos de Talia se abren mientras percibe el olor, y lleva una mano a su boca, y en ese momento Derek lo sabe. 

"Lo encontramos en el bosque" Cora dice. "Se callo tratando de escapar y se golpeo la cabeza. ¿Que hacemos con el?"  
Solo le toma un momento a Talia recomponerse. "Adentro" dice. "Abajo" 

Derek sabe sin que se lo dije que el sótano es a lo que su madre se refiere. Es una larga habitación, limpia pero sencilla, sin nada mas que un colchón en el piso. La mayoría de la manada ha usado la habitación en un momento o otro, usualmente cuando la pubertad les pega y sus cambios de repente se vuelven difíciles de controlar con el inicio del calor. Cuando el impulso de correr como un lobo queda torcido por el impulso de cazar algo separado de la presa; para aparearse, para reproducirse. La pubertad apesta. Y estar encerrado con el sótano con tu madre durante la luna llena, mientras que tus hormonas se intensifican, por que ella era el alpha y la única que puede someterte? Mortificador. Gracias a dios esos días quedaron atrás. 

Derek gentilmente dejo al inconsciente niño en el colchón, si se giro hacia su madre. 

Ella le hace gestos para que retroceda, y cierra y bloquea la puerta. 

"¿Que es el?" Derek pregunta en voz baja. 

"¿A que huele?" Talia pregunta. 

"Como un zorro" Derek dice. "Y como algo mas"

"Como un humano" Talia dice en voz baja.

"Eso es imposible."

La cara de Talia es grave "Yo habría pensado lo mismo"

***

El niño - el zorro - es consciente otra vez dentro de la hora. Derek puede oír sus resoplidos y lloriqueos y las rapaduras de sus manos y rodillas como gatea alrededor de la habitación. El ladra unas cuantas veces, pregunta, llama y entonces se calla esperando que los otros zorros respondan. No lo hacen, y los sonidos del zorros se vuelven pequeños y angustiados.  
Derek trata de no oírlos. Esta sentados en el piso de la sala de estar y jugando a los coches con sus sobrino Jacob. Bueno, Derek juega a las cartas. Jacob solo levanta los coches y disfruta del sonido que hacen cuando los estrella con otros. 

Durante el día, la mayoría de los adultos de la manada esta afuera por trabajo. 

Derek esta en descanso de la Universidad, y Cora esta suspendida de la secundaria por esa semana - algo sobre contestar en cale, como era de esperar - entonces solo son ellos, y su mama, y los miembros mas chicos de la manada, Jacob y Cassie. Jacob tiene dos y Cassie cuatro. Los dos hijos de la hermana de Derek, Laura. 

"¿Tio Derek?" Cassie pregunto entrando a la sala de estar con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní. "¿Que es ese sonido?"

El zorro esta llorando.

"Un zorrito, cariño" Derek dice. El ni siquiera sabe si Cassie sabe lo que un humano es. 

Cassie escala el sofá para comer su sándwich "Suena triste" 

"Esta lastimado y asustado" Derek le dice.

"Necesita un abrazo" Cassie dice "¿Donde esta su manada?"

"No lo se" Derek dice. Piensa en los zorros que corrieron, y en cuanto tiempo el niño estuvo con ellos. Lo suficiente para aprender a actuar como uno de ellos. ¿Pero de donde diablos vino antes de eso?Se supone que los humanos están extintos.   
Que conduce a otra pregunta que Derek no esta dispuesto a pensar todavía: ¿que se supone que deben hacer con el? 

***  
Alan Deaton es un veterinario. Y también el emisario de la manada Hale, lo que significa que Talia confía en el para guardar sus secretos. El arriba a la casa todavía usando su bata y oliendo ligeramente a antiséptico.

"Talia me dijo que tiene un animal herido" dijo cuando Derek abrió la puerta. 

Detrás de Derek, Talia baja rápidamente las escaleras. "Es un poco mas complicado que eso, Alan."

Deaton parece sorprendido. "Bueno, entonces, echemos un vistazo al paciente" 

Cora trata de seguirlos hacia el sótano, pero Talia la para. "Necesito que cuides a los niños"

"¿Por que Derek va a ayudar?"

"Derek es mas fuerte que tu." Talia dice. 

Las cejas de Deaton se levantan en una fricción de grado, y Derek se pregunta que es lo que el espera encontrar en el sótano. 

Talia abre la puerta. 

El grito del zorro hace eco en toda la casa. Es el grito de un animal salvaje acorralado - mitad asustado, mitad rabioso - el sonido resona en los huesos de Derek y trae a su lobo cerca de la superficie de su piel. 

Antes de que Derek lo sepa, tiene una brazada de lucha*, gruñidos del zorro. Derek trata de sostenerlo, pero el zorro se retuerce, gira y hunde sus dientes en el antebrazo de Derek, corta y desgarra la carne. Por un segundo Derek esta tan sorprendido por el fuerte dolor - tan brillante que llamea blanco contra su visión - que casi deja que el zorro escape. Después, piensa en los niños que están arriba eso hace que apreté su agarrare instantáneamente. No puede dejar que el zorro los lastime.

"Oh, mi-" Deaton murmura, jeringa en mano. Pincha al zorro en la nuca. 

Derek espera a que el zorro deje de revolverse, y lentamente lo suelta.

El zorro lloriquea y hace unos gruñidos angustiados cuando la anestesia toma control. Se tambalea alrededor del sótano, sacudiendo la cabeza y tropezando hacia los costados, hasta que esta tan drogado que no le importa cuando Derek esta lo suficiente cerca para tocarlo. Derek lo guía gentilmente hacia el colchón en el piso, y se arrodilla con el. No se aparta cuando el zorro medio-sube en su regazo y trata de meterse bajo su brazo.

El acaricia la sucia maraña de pelo del zorro, y hace muecas cuando su mano se llena de ácaros.

El zorro es mas manejable ahora que esta dopado hasta los ojos. Se retuerce y gruñe un poco cuando Deaton empieza a examinarlo, pero un esfuerzo poco entusiasta en su mayoría. 

Deaton acaricia el costado del zorro cuando se arrodilla junto a el. "¿Donde en la tierra encontraste un humano, Talia?"

"No lo hice" Talia dice desde la puerta. "Derek y Cora lo hicieron."

"Es un poco feroz" Deaton dice. El olfatea "¿Viviendo con... zorros?"

Derek asiente, y mira al veterinario revisar al zorro otra vez.

Hay capas de suciedad en su piel que básicamente debe llevar a cabo, decide Deaton. Aparte de eso, el chico no esta en un estado terrible. Es delgado, y un poco desnutrido, pero ¿Que animales en la reserva no han tenido un invierno austero? Sus pies están encallados, la piel de planta y alrededor de sus talones grueso y áspero. Su tobillo izquierdo esta severamente esquinzado e inflamado con líquido. 

Con el zorro sedado, Deaton aprovecha la oportunidad para limpiarlo. Primero agarra tijeras de su bolso y corta la masa de pelo sucio de la cabeza del niño. El zorro se queja y hace mueca, sus ojos imposiblemente abiertos.

Un baño es lo siguiente. Deaton trabaja suave con un cepillo sobre la piel del zorro. El agua que gotea de el es gris con suciedad. Después Deaton lo limpia con antisépticos, y algo que huele a productos químicos que se desase de sus ácaros y piojos.

Cuando el muchacho esta limpio, Deaton lo seca y venda su tobillos torcido. 

"Te voy a dar gotas anti-inflamatorias para su comida" dice "Y suplementos vitamínicos. Son masticables con sabor a chocolate, así que debería comer sin ningún problema. Quiero empezar con básicos carne picada de ternera o pollo y arroz llano. Nada demasiado abundante al principio, o se pondrá enfermo"

Derek asiente, y frota sus dedos contra la cresta de hueso detrás del oído del niño. Luce asombrosamente delicado con la cabeza esquilada, y también tan joven. 

"Cuantos... cuantos años tiene?" Derek pregunta. Porque el ultimo humano conocido murió hace veinte años.   
Deaton le da otra mirada. "Bueno, los humanos no son mi especialidad, pero es adolescente. Tal vez quince, dieciséis? Es difícil saberlo con exactitud"

"¿Entonces todavía hay humanos vivos, que siguen reproduciéndose, hace dieciséis años?" Derek frunce el ceño hacia el zorro. Esto cambia todo lo que sabe sobre la historia. 

Deaton asiente despacio. "Eso parece"

"Podría haber otros ahí afuera," Derek dice tranquilamente. Sabiendo que de alguna manera hace que la pérdida de la humanidad, su borrado de la historia, se sienten aún más agudo. El zorro es algo increíble, y al mismo tiempo algo terriblemente efímero. 

Deaton empieza a guardar sus cosas. "Siempre ha habido especulaciones de enclaves de humanos viviendo en áreas remotas," el dice "No es que lo haya creído, hasta hoy" desvía su mirada hacia Talia. "Mi consejo, si quieres oírlo, es mantener esto solo para ustedes." 

Derek tiene una imagen repentina del zorro en una jaula en algún lugar y la gente que pagando para ir y mirarlo.   
"Tus consejos siempre son bienvenidos, Alan" Talia dice con una leve sonrisa. 

Derek mira hacia abajo la cara del zorro y acaricia su cabeza otra vez.

El zorro parpadea hacia el, sus ojos ámbar llenos de lagrimas, y Derek siente pena por el pequeño animal salvaje que es incapaz de entender que esta pasando con el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo esta mal no duden en decírmelo

"¿Que tenemos un que en el sótano?" Peter pregunta parpadeando con confusión.

En momento como estos, Derek esta agradecido que su madre sea el alpha. 

"Tenemos un humano en el sótano," Talia dice, como si eso fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo. "Cora y Derek lo encontraron en la Reserva. Es feroz y esta lesionado." Ella pone su mirada en torno a la mesa, manteniéndola brevemente en cada uno de los miembros de la manada. "Y esta información no va a salir de esta casa."

Talia no levante su voz para el énfasis. Ella no tiene que. Su palabra es ley. Incluso los niños lo saben.

La mesa del comedor en la casa Hale tiene asientos para 30 personas. Usualmente hay alrededor de 20 personas de la manada viviendo en la casa en cualquier momento. Algunos miembros de la familia y otros miembros afiliados a la manada viven en Beacon Hills, pero a Talia le gusta mantener a su familia inmediata cerca. Esta menos atestada de lo que suena, de alguna manera. La casa es grande. O al menos la manada esta acostumbrada en vivir en los bolsillos de otros que a nadie le importa.

Derek agarra su ensalada y se pregunta si el zorro tiene miedo abajo en el sótano oscuro. Derek puso un par de mantas abajo después de que Deaton se fuera. Habia puesto una sobre el dormido zorro, y dejo las otras dobladas al lado del colchón. Ahora esta preocupado de que el zorro no se pa usar las manos excepto como patas, y no va a ser capaz de desplegar las otras mantas.

Es probablemente frío allí abajo en el sótano. Derek cree que recuerda haber leído algo sobre humanos corriendo en temperaturas mas bajas que los hombres lobos y el zorro se sintió frió en sus brazos cuando lo habia llevado a dentro antes. Bueno, el habia pasado todo el invierno desnudo viviendo en la Reserva, y posiblemente fueron años, pero ahora esta asustado y en shock, y no tiene una manada de zorros para acurrucarse con el.

"¿Que es un humano?" Nate pregunto alto, rompiendo el silencio en que cayo la habitación. 

El padre de Nate, William, empuja un bollo de pan hacia el para intentar distraerlo. No funciono. Nate tiene seis, y esta en una misión. 

"¿Que es un humano, tía Talia?" Nate pregunta de nuevo.

"¡Es como un unicornio!" su gemela, Sarah, le grita a través de la mesa.

"¡No es como un unicornio!" Matty, el hermano menor de doce años de Derek, le grita a los gemelos.

Las cenas con la manada nunca son una experiencia exactamente calmada.

"Un humano" Talia le dice a los niños, "se ve como nosotros. Pero ellos no tienen la habilidad de cambiar, solo tienen una forma"

Matty, justificado, resopla. Nate y Sarah, los dos parecen dudosos. 

Derek se excusa de la mesa y vuelve hacia la cocina. Raspa sus sobras en el contenedor para los pollos - El proyecto de la tía Clare es reducir los residuos de la casa al menos un 50% antes de que termine el año - y pone su plato en el lavavajillas. Luego toma la carne molida y el arroz que cocino antes para el zorro y lo pone en un plato. 

Mira las instrucciones para las gotas anti-inflamatorias cuidadosamente. No quiere causarle accidentalmente una sobredosis al zorro. Vuelve a chequear la dosis cuando se da cuenta que no esta solo en la cocina. Alex se habia desliado a su lado y lo miraba con avidez.

Derek levanto las cejas hacia su hermano.

"Mama dice que puedo darle al humano algo de ropa. Si puedes lograr que las use" Alex le dice. 

Derek mira a su hermano de arriba abajo. Alex solo tiene trece, pero es alto, y el zorro es demasiado delgado. "Okay, que sea algo confortable, pero sin botones ni cordón. Tal vez un pantalón de correr"

Alex asiente, y se va escaleras arriba.

Derek agarra una botella de agua del refrigerador, y se pregunta si el zorro sabrá tomar de ella. Pone el agua dentro de un bol de plástico. 

Escucha las subidas y bajadas de la conversación el comedor, sin molestarse en afinar sus sentidos para entender las palabras. Es el ritmo familiar que le gusta. El bajo murmullo de los adultos, el agudo tono de los niños, todo junto es un zumbido que dice   
manada, casa, pertenecer. Derek extraña a la manada cuando esta en la universidad. 

Alex vuelve rápido con un par de pantalones de correr, un viejo suéter, y un par de medias. Derek deja que Alex lo siga hacia el sótano, y lo ayuda a cargar la ropa. Puede escuchar el corazón de Alex latir un poco mas rápido. Esta nervioso. "Mama dice que nadie puede entrar excepto vos, ella o Deaton. ¿Es peligroso?"

"Esta asustado" le dice a su hermano "Y es feroz. Me mordió."

La mordedura hace mucho se habia curado, pero Derek no quiere que nadie mas salga herido. 

"Matty dice que los humanos tiene los dientes desafilados"

"¿Como Matty lo sabe?" Derek se burla suavemente. 

Alex le muestra una sonrisa. "Lo leyó en uno de sus libros de ciencias."

"Bueno, no se sintieron desafilados exactamente en ese momento" Derek dice "Cerra la puerta rápido, ¿entendido?."

Se desliza hacia el sótano rápido, y Alex cierra la puerta a tras de el. Derek no tiene dificultad de ver en la oscuridad, pero el zorro esta obviamente ciego. Esta despierto de nuevo, acurrucado en la esquina mas lejana, la manta puesta sobre la mitas, esta temblando, y sus latidos son un martilleo rápido. 

"¿Me recuerdas?" Derek pregunta, manteniendo su voz baja. 

El zorro le da un gruñido en respuesta. 

Bueno, eso lo responde. 

Derek baja el agua y la comida, y mira como el zorro levanta la cabeza cuidadosamente. Se balancea un poco de lado a lado. Como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una solución en el olor a comida. 

Derek se acerca al colchón que esta en suelo, cerca del zorro. El zorro gruñe de nuevo, y se presiona hacia atrás en la esquina. Derek baja la mano hacia la pila de mantas. Los sacude uno a uno, y los deja en un montón en el colchón. 

Él habla lentamente y con calma mientras lo hace. "¿De donde vienes de todas formas? Se que perdiste a tu manada, y se que estas asustado, pero no eres realmente un zorro ¿o si? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste viviendo así?"

No espera una respuesta. Solo quiere que el zorro se acostumbre al sonido de su voz. Pero tampoco quiere abrumarlo forzando su presencia en él por demasiado tiempo. 

"Okay, deberías estar un poco mas cómodo ahora. No voy a tratar y ponerte la ropa esta noche, tengo la sensación de que no iría demasiado bien contigo, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberíamos probar en otro momento, Pero tienes tu comida, y tu agua, y tus mantas, eso es un comienzo"

El zorro mira en su dirección mientras se mueve hacia la puerta.

"Nadie aquí va a hacerte daño," Derek dice. Sabe que el zorro no puede entenderlo, pero sabe que nada mas que el tiempo hará eso. Por ahora, el zorro tendrá que permanecer miserable, hasta que el tiempo y la experiencia le enseñen lo contrario. 

"Esta bien," Derek murmura mientras abre la puerta para salir. "Estas bien."

Cierra y traba la puerta detrás de sí.

 

***

 

Después de que los niños han sido enviados a hacer sus deberes y meterse en la cama, Derek encuentra a su madre y a Peter en la biblioteca. La biblioteca era de su abuelo, y aveces Derek imagina que todavía huele a tabaco y te de manzana turco, dos de las indulgencias favoritas de su abuelo después de la cena. Talia esta entada detrás del escritorio, su cara bañada en el resplandor de la luz de la pantalla de su portátil. Peter está descansando en una de las viejas sillas de alero, un libro abierto en su regazo. 

"¿Como esta?" Talia pregunta. 

Derek se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la silla al lado de Peter. "Igual" 

"Mas para el punto," Peter dice, levantando sus cejas, "¿Que piensas hacer con el?"

Derek mira a su madre.

"Siendo honesta, Peter," Talia dice, cerrando su portátil, "No he pensado mucho más allá de ver si podemos..." Talia se calma y suspira. 

"¿Domesticarlo?" Peter pregunta. 

"Rehabilitarlo," Talia dice firmemente. 

"Según lo que Cora dijo, ni siquiera puede caminar erguido."

"Esta lastimado," Derek dice. "Tal vez por eso no podía. Tal vez cuando su tobillo se cure, él será capaz de hacerlo."

El quiere creer que el zorro puede ser humano de nuevo, incluso si el no esta del todo seguro lo que esas palabras significan. Ser una persona, el supone, aunque no pueda cambiar. Así fue como Talia le explico la humanidad a los niños, pero Derek piensa que es mas que eso. Humanos fueron la especie dominante por milenios. Ellos construyeron civilizaciones. Derek siente que definirlos sólo por algo que les falta es algo superficial e injusto.

El quiere saber de donde viene el zorro, y si hay alguien afuera extrañándolo aparte de una manada de zorros. Quiere saber de qué podría ser capaz el zorro, si tan sólo pudiera ser realmente un ser humano. 

Talia atrapa su mirada. "No te pregunte, Derek y tal vez debería. ¿Estás feliz de haciendo esto?"

"¿Que estoy haciendo, exactamente?" Derek pregunta. 

"Hacerte cargo del humano," Talia dice. "Al menos hasta que vuelvas a la universidad."

"Si." Nunca a habido una pregunta de eso. No desde que vio al zorro hacer un puño tratando de defenderse de Cora en la Reserva. Valentía y desesperación, y vulnerabilidad, todo eso en ese fallido gesto. 

"Huh," Peter dice con una sonrisa. "Apuesto a que te arrepiente no haber conseguido un trabajo de verano ahora." 

Derek resopla. Hacer ridículos y complicados cafés para una fila sin fin de estúpidos clientes en la tienda de la tía Amy en Beacon Hills, o arriesgarse a contraer rabia del zorro feroz. Derek trabajo en la tienda de durante su ultimo descanso, y diablos no. Nunca mas. Derek y servicio al cliente no se llevan bien. 

Le lanza una mirada asesina a Peter. 

Peter solo sonríe y le da vuelta la pagina a su libro. 

"No le estoy preguntando a Derek que lo haga porque no tiene trabajo," Talia aclara. "Le estoy preguntando porque vi la manera en la el chico responde hacia el."

Derek levanta sus cejas, y se pregunta si su madre se refiere cuando el zorro drogado medio escalo en su regazo. Derek esta bastante seguro de que estaba tan colocado que la repente necesidad de calor y afecto estaba aproximadamente en el mismo nivel en el que encontrarías a cualquier adolescente que tomo píldoras en un festival de música.

"Te estoy preguntando," Talia dice tranquilamente, sosteniéndole la mirada a Derek. "porque eres mi primer elección."

"Quiero hacerlo mama," Derek dice. Ya se siente responsable por el zorro, pero mas que eso, quiere estar ahí cuando el zorro deje de tener miedo. Quiere ver como el zorro es, cuando recuerde como ser humano. "Quiero ayudarlo."

Peter rueda los ojos, pero su madre le sonríe y Derek se llena de orgullo.

 

***

 

La primera noche Derek se queda despierto en la cama, escuchando los débiles sonidos de pánico y sufrimiento que vienen desde el sótano y deseando que haya alguna manera de asegurar al zorro que esta a salvo. 

 

***

 

En la mañana, el sótano es un desastre. 

El colchón, las mantas, la ropa de Alex todo esta mojado. Hay un charco de orina en una de las esquinas, pero la mayoría del desastre es del tazón de agua volcado. El zorro esta acurrucado en la esquina de nuevo, temblando con mas violencia que el día anterior. Derek piensa en los frágiles pájaros que había encontrado de vez en cuando, cuando era más joven, cayeron de sus nidos, sus corazones palpitaban demasiado rápido detrás de sus delgadas costillas, que incluso cuando estaban acurrucados con seguridad en sus manos ahuecadas, murieron de shock.

"Mierda," Derek dice, y da un paso hacia el. 

El zorro gruñe y se presiona mas contra la esquina. Le muestra sus dientes a Derek, su labio superior tembloroso dibujado hacia atrás para revelar sus caninos.

"Solo déjame limpiarte y ponerte caliente ¿si?" Excepto que no hay nada que Derek pueda decir algo que el zorro entienda. 

Da otro paso hacia el y el zorro ladra. 

Derek se da por vencido y sube escaleras arriba para llamar a Deaton. 

Mientras espera, Derek se sienta en la base de las escaleras al sótano y escucha los sonidos que hace el zorro oliendo y lloriqueando. 

Arriba, el resto de la manada se está despertando. Derek puede oír el crujido de los pies en el suelo, bostezo y murmullos, y el ruido de agua en las tuberías. No pasa mucho hasta que la tía Clare y la tía Amy bajan, dedos enlazados como si todavía fueran recién casadas, aunque hayan pasado quince años. 

"Buenos días Derek" tía Clare dice, mientras pasan junto a la muerta del sótano. Inclina su cabeza mientra que el zorro gime, y mueca de lastima cruza su rostro. 

"Buenos días," Derek dice. 

Clare y Amy cruzan la sala hacia la cocina para empezar con el desayuno. 

Deaton llega después de veinte minutos. Pone un par de gotas de algo un un bol con agua para el zorro, y Derek lo lleva escaleras abajo y lo deja en el piso del sótano, y luego deja al zorro solo de nuevo. Momentos después escucha al zorro arrastrándose en sus rodillas y manos a través del piso, y el sorber del agua. Unos minutos después de eso, la respiración del zorro es tranquila y sus latidos sos lentos. 

"La dificultad", dice Deaton mientras limpia al zorro, "es que no podemos hacer esto todos los días, o cada vez que orina".

Derek arrastra las sabanas mojadas hacia afuera. "¡Si tienes alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos!" Se esta perdiendo el desayuno por esto. "¡Porque pienso que el es un poco grande para ponerle periódico en el piso!."

"No es un animal Derek," Deaton dice calmadamente cuando Derek vuelve con el trapeador. "Solo necesita recordar eso."

Excepto que Derek no tiene ni la menor idea de como hacer que eso pase. 

Agarra sabanas limpias del armario de arriba, y ropa propia, y las lleva de vuelta al sótano. El colchón necesita secarse al sol, entonces por hoy el zorro tendrá que manejarse solo con mantas. 

Entonces, mientras el zorro esta todavía dormido, el y Deaton lo visten. Pantalones de correr, una remera y medias. Su piel esta fría al tacto, y Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para tratar y pasar un poco de calor a las manos del zorro mientras todavía esta inconsciente. No esta seguro si eso hace alguna diferencia. Se pregunta si debería cambiar a su forma de lobo y acurrucarse al lado del zorro para ofrecerle un poco de calor, pero hay una buena chance de que el zorro este mas asustado de Derek en su forma de lobo que de Derek en su forma de hombre. Envuelve al zorro en tantas mantas como puede.

Después, cuando Deaton se va, Derek se siente en el piso del sótano al lado del zorro y comienza a hablarle despacio, sobre todo y nada. 

El zorro se levanta lentamente. Con la cabeza pelada, los ojos del chico se ven increíblemente enormes. Huele a jabón y antisépticos gracias a Deaton, y su nariz se sacude mientras se levanta, peleando contra el sueño. Arranca su camisa y sus pantalones de correr, sus ojos haciéndose cada vez mas grandes. Entonces trata de salir de ellos. 

"No" Derek dice.

El zorro se congela, mirándolo. 

Derek se da cuenta que el zorro ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahí. Mantiene su voz baja. "Te mantendrán caliente, ¿okay? Es agradable. Cómodo." 

El zorro patea la ultima de las matas lejos y se mueve inmediatamente hacia la esquina. Mira con furia a Derek, y le gruñe una o dos veces. 

Derek intenta una nueva táctica. Le da la espalda al zorro y lo ignora.

El zorro gruñe de nuevo. 

Derek sigue ignorándolo. 

No esta seguro cuanto tiempo lleva, -arriba el desayuno ya habia terminado, y la casa se iba vaciando mientras todos salían hacia el trabajo y la escuela - pero eventualmente el zorro refunfuña y resopla, sonando mas molesto que asustado, se arrastra lentamente desde la esquina para reclamar un trozo diminuto de territorio en la pila desechada de mantas.

Algún tiempo después de eso, el zorro realmente se queda dormido con Derek sentado a sólo unos metros de distancia de él.

Se siente como una victoria.


End file.
